lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Citations for References
To Gradivus Gradivus, I know your NOT done writing this list but you forgot "Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin" for Unfinished Tales. If we are going to be accurate, you forgot or didn't know about the Roman numerals before every part of Unfinished Tales Should be: Unfinished Tales, Part One: The First Age, II: "Narn i Chîn Húrin" (The Tale of the Children of Húrin)" and Unfinished Tales, Part Three: The Third Age, III: "The Quest of Erebor" Unfinished Tales, Part Four: I: "The Drúedain"Unfinished Tales, Part Four: II: "The Istari" I had the book right front of me when I constructed that! Unfinished Tales (ISBN 0-618-15404-3). I don't mean to press you on this but I believe that if you are going to do this then it should done right and correct. Think about it! When it is done it will be over and done with and we'll have a fully complete references guide that everyone will benefit from. I'm leaving the task up to you but I will probably contribute to it soon on matters you do not have access to at the moment.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have Unfinished Tales to reference so someone else will have to make those. - Gradivus, 16:27, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I am working on finishing the refs guide for Unfinished Tales a process in which I've followed almost exactly how the book has laid it out from the main section to its notes, and Appendix. I am adding a page numbers guide solely for the updater (mainly me) who in the past left pages numbers on the articles. It was also made for others hopefully you and User:- Darkchylde to help me update those pages see: Tar-Ancalimon. It is not finished yet, thoughts.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have a PDF for Unfinished Tales but I haven't read it yet. I'll do what I can when I'm finished with it. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think we can call this matter closed. Yes? No? Now it should be linked to the rules and put in Category:Policies on LOTR.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Italicization DarkLantern (talk) has suggested that as a standard for reference citations, we italicize only the main book titles that were published or are commonly referenced as actual separate works (these would include The Two Towers and Valaquenta, for instance) and don't italicize anything else. (Examples follow.) - Gradivus, 23:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *''The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King,'' Book Six, Chapter VI: "Many Partings" *''The History of Middle-earth,'' Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, VIII: "Of the Rape of the Silmarils" I agree this is good. Does anyone else have another opinion? If no one objects, I will change the italicization on the main article page for the reference citations to match that standard. - Gradivus, 18:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I second this. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 05:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) There being three votes for the third method of italicizing in citations (including admins) and none against, I'll take that as the consensus: Italicize only works that are independently recognized. (Examples follow.) - Gradivus, 23:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 3: The Lays of Beleriand but Unfinished Tales, Part Three: The Third Age I think we can call this matter closed. Yes? No? Now it should be linked to the rules and put in Category:Policies on LOTR.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC) *I vote yes. - Gradivus, 10:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Punctuation *Use the colon (:) only when indicating indicate equivalency (i.e., when a subsection has only one name, or there is only one named part within a subsection); otherwise use a comma. (Examples follow.) - Gradivus, 23:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The Hobbit, Chapter II: "Roast Mutton" The Atlas of Middle-earth, Thematic Maps, "Vegetation" :::I think we can call this matter closed. Yes? No? Now it should be linked to the rules and put in Category:Policies on LOTR.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::*As far as the colon is concerned, yes. - Gradivus, 10:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Proposing new rule: Mandating citations Now that the formatting for citations has been completed, I think we should add a rule to the LOTR:Current polices that facts and information added to the articles of the Wikia must be supported by sighted references, using this format. This is important because too many editors have been, and continue to add all sorts of general and detailed "facts" that are very difficult to check to see whether they are correct, because they have no citations. - Gradivus, 10:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. It should also be renamed as LOTR:Citations for References. An important page like this should not be counted as an article. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:19,1/31/2014 ::I agree with Darkchylde.--DarkLantern (talk) 11:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC)